


Thirst

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Otabek Altin, Hung Yuri, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Teasing, Top Yuri Plisetsky, birthday prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: It wasn’t just any program Otabek was watching, and Yuri knew this-- but he sure as hell was going to tease him about it. It was Skate America from two years back, when his growth spurt decided to finally hit-- mid season. It had been the only year he took home bronze.That was the same year he grew taller than Otabek, and the same year he worked up the courage to kiss Otabek. He likes to take the good with the bad.“You know this is my favorite program of yours,” Otabek pointed out.





	Thirst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurasStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday honey!!! Hope this fills your thirst!

Coming out of the bathroom, Yuri’s had his joggers on and was finishing drying his hair. He had been trying to drag Otabek in there with him but to no avail. He called him a prude and showered alone. It did make him giggle the few times he did get Otabek in the shower with him-- seeing him all wet and soaped up. 

He needed to stop his train of thought, they had practice in the morning, and just cause Otabek was visiting him-- they couldn’t slack off too much… again.

Though coming out of the bathroom into his bedroom, he heard familiar music and got to shaking his head. Tossing his towel from his hair in the corner, Yuri shook out his hair and walked into the living room. Leaning against the doorway, he smirked down as Otabek was still on the couch-- watching one of his old exhibits. 

“Fucking pervert,” Yuri said. 

Looking up at him, there was a clear blush on Otabek’s cheeks. “Shut up!” 

“Seriously, Beka!” Yuri said. “You could have showered with me… but you decided to watch one of my old programs?” 

It wasn’t just any program Otabek was watching, and Yuri knew this-- but he sure as hell was going to tease him about it. It was Skate America from two years back, when his growth spurt decided to finally hit-- mid season. It had been the only year he took home bronze. 

That was the same year he grew taller than Otabek, and the same year he worked up the courage to kiss Otabek. He likes to take the good with the bad.

“You know this is my favorite program of yours,” Otabek pointed out.

“I know it has millions of hits on YouTube, which I am sure most are from you,” Yuri said, sitting on the edge of couch, putting his feet in Otabek’s lap, making him move his laptop. 

“Brat,” Otabek mumbled. 

“Excuse me?” Yuri asked, digging his heel in Otabek’s gut. 

“Yura!” Otabek warned, pinching at his ankle, making him jerk his feet away. 

“Asshole,” Yuri said, pouting and leaning over to see where Otabek was in the video. “You only like this video cause you can clearly see the outline of my dick in that costume!” 

“Pointing out the obvious, Yura,” Otabek stated, though his cheeks still on the pink side. 

After it had all happened that year, Yuri had been mortified. It was as if over night he shoot up eight centimeters and gained some weight-- his costume was too short and too tight. They had to do the best they could-- the zipper in the back wouldn’t even go up all the way. The legs of the pants hitting at the top of his boot, Yuri hated it. 

On top of his growth spurt, it seemed like his dick grew overnight too. Fucking puberty! He also hated when he watched the playback-- how people had uploaded it, slowing it down frame by frame, areas where his cock was clearly outlined in the overly tight costume. He blame Katsuki for that-- him and his damn overly long stupid hugs before he skated. He was a kid with a crush, and Katsuki was a hugger with a really nice ass. 

So he had headed out on the ice with his dick already half hard-- hell if the wind blew funny back then he got hard. It was disaster from start to finish. 

He stopped caring about it about a year ago, he just didn’t expect to  _ always _ find Otabek watching it. 

“Damn Beka, you are almost drooling over there,” Yuri said, poking his side with his toe. “Maybe I need to go put on tight spandex and walk around here…”

“Don’t even think about it,” Otabek said. 

“Oh why not? Maybe my boyfriend would stare at  _ me _ and not old routines of me in too small of costumes!” Yuri whined. 

A heavy sigh and Otabek closed his laptop, setting it aside. A grin replacing the pout on Yuri’s face as Otabek moved so he was crawling over him, resting on top of him. Stretching out fully on the couch, Yuri hugged Otabek-- then he felt it. 

“Dammit, Beka! You got a boner!” Yuri huffed. 

A small chuckle and Otabek nodded his head. “Yeah.” 

“From watching that video?” Yuri asked. 

“Every time.” 

“Damn… you’d have probably jerked off to if I had taken a longer shower,” Yuri groaned. 

“Normally.” 

“Ohmygod! Beka! At least deny it!” Yuri exclaimed. 

Lifting his head, Otabek stared down at Yuri. “Why?” 

“You are so fucking thirsty,” Yuri said, before Otabek leaned down, kissing him quiet. Yuri could feel how hard Otabek was against him, and the way his body started to squirm against his. He knew he should feel some kind of way over Otabek being turned on by a video-- but alas, it was a video of  _ him _ \-- in which he was reaping the rewards.  

Small little sounds started to vibrate off Otabek the more they kissed-- Yuri scratching at the short hairs of his undercut, pressing a leg between Otabek’s, letting him rub against his thigh. It was cute how Otabek would get turned on, then initiate by kissing him. Sure, Yuri teased him, but he found it enduring-- and it turned him on. 

Hell, anything about Otabek turned him on. Pressing his leg harder against Otabek, feeling his cock rub on his thigh was quickly making his cock swell in his joggers. Pulling off the kiss, seeing the way Otabek’s cheeks lit up in a brilliant shade of pink, Yuri cupped his face, kissing him again.

“I’m sure you can see the outline of my dick in my pants now,” he said, trying to hold the smirk on his face. 

A gasp and Otabek was moving back. Moving his hands so they went to his hips, Yuri tugged the fabric over his hips-- letting Otabek see just how turned on he was. Since he had just gotten out the shower-- all he was wearing was his jogger-- nothing else. 

It was clearly outlined. His cock half hard, resting against his hip. The one good thing that year about his growth spurt was that it seemed everything on him filled out. No longer was he thin and delicate-- he was still lean, but his muscles had thickened, shoulders and chest broadening. 

Otabek’s eyes had gone dark with lust. Small quick draws of air, and he was grabbing at Yuri’s chest, kissing along his collarbone, and down further. Licking at his nipples, Otabek hummed and continued to make wet sounds against his skin. 

There was something about watching Otabek worship his body that only turned Yuri on even more. The only time he ever seem to get any expression from Otabek was when he was teasing him-- playfully and sexually. 

Another swipe of Otabek’s tongue over his nipple, and Yuri sighed softly. 

“See, you don’t need a stupid video when you have the real thing right here,” Yuri whispered, running his hands through Otabek’s hair. 

A hum of agreeance, and Otabek was shifting them. Yuri found himself almost sitting up, slouched back against the couch and Otabek sinking to his knees on the floor between his legs. His joggers were tight against his cock, and he swore he could see drool coming from the side of Otabek’s mouth. 

“...Yura,” Otabek whispered, his hands on the sides of his cock, pressing the fabric down, making it strain over his erection. His eyes were dark and almost sparkling as he looked down at his crotch.

It was cute watching Otabek lose his mind over him. That was what turned Yuri on, watching Otabek. 

Leaning down, Otabek mouthed at his cock, breathing hot air into the material around his shaft. A wet spot forming on his joggers, and Yuri sighed softly. The more Otabek mouthed over him, the more turned on he was getting. 

“Beka,” he moaned, running his hands back through his hair. 

Fingers tugging at the elastic waistband, and Yuri lifted his hips, allowing the joggers to be pulled down. Once his cock was free, Yuri just sat there as Otabek stared down at him. Yuri figured after all this time-- Otabek would be use to seeing his cock, but he was still just staring at it as if it were the first time. 

“Fuck… Beka… you’re killing me!” Yuri whined. 

“I love looking at you,” Otabek whispered, his fingers ghosting over his shaft, making his cock throb even more. 

“You see me everyday,” Yuri pointed out. 

“I know,” Otabek whispered, his fingers still moving up and down his shaft. 

Throwing his head back against the couch, Yuri just wanted Otabek to get on with it. This shit of taking his time was not working for Yuri. 

“Stop drooling and get on with it!” Yuri growled, his patience long gone. 

“Gladly,” Otabek replied, then a long lick from root to tip and Yuri moaned loudly. 

Lifting his head back up, he gazed down as Otabek licked him up and down. The way his tongue stuck out so lewdly from his mouth, lapping at his cock as if it were an ice cream cone on a hot day, only made his cock throb even more. 

“Beka,” Yuri whispered, watching as another pass of his tongue moved up and down his cock. “Think you can take more in your mouth this time?” 

“Definitely going to try,” Otabek mumbled, circling the head of his cock with his tongue. 

It was something they did-- Yuri being so blessed in size, it made it hard for Otabek to take more than a third of his cock into his mouth before he started to gag and his eyes water. Yuri was well aware that deep throating his cock was out of the question-- but it didn’t mean Otabek wouldn’t try. 

Watching as Otabek opened his mouth wide, taking the head of his cock into his mouth-- stopping to suck on that a bit, twirling his tongue and pressing it into the opening of his cock-- Yuri moaned loudly. Seeing the way Otabek’s lips thinned over his cock always did him in. He knew precum was leaking heavily from his cock into Otabek’s mouth and it was driving him wild. 

Otabek could only bob his head a little bit-- Yuri’s cock so thick it filled his mouth, making his eyes water. Yuri wiped the tears with his thumb, then heard the gagging sounds. 

“That’s it…” Yuri moaned, “Gag for it.” 

It turned him on watching Otabek try and gag. Loud slurping wet sounds as Otabek continued to suck on him, his hand massaging his balls gently, while the other stroked the shaft of his cock. 

Yuri also knew if he kept this up, he would cum too soon. Grabbing Otabek’s hair, he pulled him off his cock-- and the expression was perfect. Otabek with his eyes all fucked out looking, tears running down his face, mouth wide open with lips wet from spit all around. Pulling Otabek so he was up level with him, Yuri was pulling at his pants, pushing him back into the cushions of the couch. 

“I’m going to fold you in half and fuck you through this couch,” Yuri growled, grabbing the lube and quickly inserting a finger into Otabek. 

“Hah!” Otabek moaned, his back arching at the intrusion. “We… we have practice tomorrow.”

“Fuck it… don’t do any jumps,” Yuri grumbled, not caring anymore. There was something in him that snapped when he saw Otabek go down on him. His mind went foggy and he was only thinking with his cock since all the blood was gone from his brain. 

Yuri slipped another finger into Otabek, stretching him and listening to all the small sounds coming from Otabek. “Fuck,” he whispered. “You are still a bit loose from yesterday.” A moaned response from Otabek and he was thrusting against Yuri’s fingers. The more his fingers sunk into Otabek, Yuri swore his ass was sucking at his fingers. “Fucking hell, Beka,” Yuri moaned, pressing his fingers deeper into him. “Never knew you to be so damn horny.” 

“Shut up,” Otabek moaned, lifting his hips higher, allowing a third finger to sink into him. “Hah! I’m ready!” 

Lifting up, Yuri started to spread the lube over his cock, imagining Otabek folded in half under him as he pounded into him. Hands on his shoulders pushing him back and Yuri fell back onto the couch. 

“What the fuck?!” Yuri exclaimed. 

“Tired of waiting,” Otabek said, pushing Yuri so his back was against the couch, straddling himself over his lap. 

“And you call me impatient,” Yuri laughed. 

“You are,” Otabek replied. 

“Fuck off!” 

“Gladly.” 

Grabbing Yuri’s cock, Otabek pressed against it-- slowly sinking down on his lap. Yuri moaned, his hands moving to Otabek’s hips, feeling the way his body shook on top of him. 

“Fuck… you are so damn huge,” Otabek breathed, leaning forward so his head rested on Yuri’s shoulder. 

Running his hands up and down Otabek’s back, Yuri held still, allowing Otabek to get use to him being inside of him. Both of them were breathing heavy as Otabek clutched to his arms. A small clenching of Otabek around his cock and Yuri moaned. 

“Fucking tease,” Yuri groaned, biting his lip, waiting for Otabek to move. 

A moment later, and Otabek was swaying his hips-- Yuri still deep inside of him. It felt so fucking good how tight Otabek was around his cock. When Otabek finally pulled back, kissing his lips softly, Yuri squeezed his hips, almost begging him to move. 

Rolling his hips, Otabek lifted a bit and slowly sunk back down. Yuri’s legs shook as his breathing picked up more than he thought it would. Otabek’s face was centimeters from his, their breath mingling as he just barely kissed him again. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Otabek whispered, lifting up higher, then slamming his hips down. 

It made Yuri cry out, then Otabek did it again. Each hard push down and their skin slapped. The more Otabek did it, the faster he got. After a few more times, Otabek was bouncing on his lap, is cock bobbing up and down with each movement. 

Taking his hand, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s cock, stroking him as he continued to bounce on his lap. The precum steadily leaking into his hand with each downward push. “You’re so fucking wet,” Yuri whispered. 

“You make me wet,” Otabek breathed, arching his back a bit, bouncing more on his lap. All the muscles in Otabek’s body clenching and releasing with the movements. Yuri was so deep inside of Otabek when he stayed down-- holding still and rolling his hips. 

“Fuck!” Yuri cried out, his balls tightening up a bit on hi. It was one thing to fold Otabek under him, it was another to have Otabek fucking himself on his lap. 

“So close,” Otabek moaned, moving his hips more, and starting the bouncing motion again. 

“Baka!” Yuri screamed. 

“Yura!” 

Otabek’s cock pulsed in his hand, then it was releasing all over his stomach. Yuri continued to stroke him, even when he fell onto his chest. Thrusting his hips up, Yuri was so close-- and Otabek was even tighter around him. He came so hard and so deep inside Otabek, wrapping his arms around him, moaning and crying out. 

Otabek’s mouth over his, swallowing his moans, his tongue taking over. Yuri’s body shook as Otabek kept him deep inside him. Tightening his arms around Otabek, Yuri pulled from the kiss, staring with awe at his boyfriend. 

“Maybe we can skip practice tomorrow and do this again,” Yuri suggested. 

“You mean like we did today?” Otabek asked with a laugh. 

“Yup.” 

“You keep this up and our coaches will never let us practice together,” Otabek pointed out. 

He hated how right Otabek was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also had no idea what to title this... Ive given up on witty titles.... 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
